


The Tender Heart of Bilbo Baggins

by CumberWubWubWub



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dwarves, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, the company of thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberWubWubWub/pseuds/CumberWubWubWub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company of Thorin Oakenshield seems pretty down in spirits one day, and Bilbo thinks he knows just how to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tender Heart of Bilbo Baggins

**Author's Note:**

> I write fluff when I'm sad. It's also 1 in the morning, so i apologize for anything that doesn't seem right.

It was in the early afternoon, walking along a plentiful stream lined with flowers and trees, that Bilbo noticed the stark contrast between the company and their surroundings. It was a particularly dismal day for the company, the thirteen dwarves walking - trudging - along in a sullen line. Bilbo himself was a bit happier - his stomach wasn't complaining as much as usual, and his feet had had a good long respite from the rocky terrain that they had made a painful way across a few days ago. He felt guilty about his happiness, and looked down at the ground in shame.

Up ahead he heard a wistful sigh, and his head gradually rose to see a curious sight. Gloin, the gruff redhead of the company, looked wistfully at the flowers along the stream, but as Oin grunted his annoyance at Gloin's slow pace, he again matched the gait of the company. Bilbo smiled to observe such a gentle countenance from Gloin.

Hours later, when Thorin was scouting for a suitable location for resting, Bilbo was thinking to himself, and it was an easy thing to do, because the company was decidedly quiet. Gloin had earlier been so wistful as he looked at the flowers, and he wasn’t the only one in the company who looked like he could use some cheering up. Bilbo suddenly thought of an idea, reminiscent of his days as a young lad playing with his mates in the gardens. He wasn’t sure how receptive the company would be in the morning, but he thought he would give it a shot. It was worth a laugh in any respect.

Bilbo snuck away when everyone in the company was sated and snoring, even Gandalf, the silly wizard. He always knew when some plot was afoot but Bilbo made sure that he was undetected this time around. Bofur was keeping watch, but hell, it had been a long day, and he was dozing off as well.

Bilbo tiptoed until he knew that he was far enough away that he wouldn’t be heard. He kept quiet, anyway, just to be safe, and he journeyed a good half an hour away from the company before he found any flowers. The flowers were certainly diverse, and beautiful, and he would have no trouble doing as he’d planned.

He gathered up flowers and made a gigantic bundle in his arms. He collected poppies, daisies, pansies, jasmine, marigold, and many others. He was quite happy with his bundle as he waddled back into the clearing where the company rested.

He spent two hours weaving flowers into the hair of every dwarf (and wizard) among them. He even made a color scheme for each member. Fili was red and gold, Bofur yellow and white, Dwalin blue, and so on. Kili had one of every color because Bilbo couldn’t decide. Thorin didn’t get just the standard scattered flowers. Bilbo made him a flower _crown._ He was king, of course, so it was the right thing to do.

Bilbo went to sleep with a smile and a frantic hope that he wouldn’t wake up to an axe at his throat.

\--

As it turned out, Bilbo woke up earlier than everyone else did. He happily noted that everyone’s flowers had remained intact. The first few dwarves started to wake as he began making breakfast, and he smiled at their squinty eyes and ridiculous appearances.

It was Gloin and Bifur who first roused, and greedily approached Bilbo with an eagerness to eat. They simultaneously got a look at each other and what followed made Bilbo laugh very hard.

“WHAT IS ON YER ‘EAD?!”

“WOHGENOURTEFENEAFD?!”

This, of course, was the first reaction that came from the dwarves, and it caused another great, catastrophic reaction from the rest of the company. Everyone was jerked awake, and Bofur fell from his perch on a rock and landed on his shoulder. Bilbo wanted to hide, but he just continued giggling and cooking. Everyone was shouting and utterly confused until the first laugh broke out.

Surprisingly, it was Thorin. He had a grip on his flower crown and his other hand on his belly, laughing from a place that seemed warm and happy. Bilbo would have sighed in relief if he wasn’t so entranced by the king’s laugh.

Thorin’s eyes met Bilbo’s, and Bilbo began to laugh as well, a small giggle that he couldn’t stop, and all eyes turned toward him in realization. He was the only one who was not adorned in flowers. The company all put together the fact that he _must_ have put the flowers in their hair.

Soon everyone was laughing, even Dwalin, who couldn’t hide behind his grumpy mask forever. They all came round to eat, and Bofur gave him a pat on the back, gently touching the flowers that were placed in his braids.

Everyone received their breakfast and chatted merrily amongst themselves. Bilbo was happy with the change of attitude that he had caused, and nothing could erase the smile on his face. Kili and Ori sat next to him and they made fun conversation while they ate. They continued talking even when they were done eating, and out of nowhere Kili hauled Bilbo into his lap.

“H – hey! What are you doing?”

“I’ve just realized that you are the only one out of all of us that is not decorated with flowers, Bilbo.” Kili took some of the blue and purple flowers out of his hair and wove them into Bilbo’s. He stuck one flower behind each of Bilbo’s ears. “Fili!” He called out to his brother. Fili strode over as he saw what Kili was doing, and lent some of his flowers to the cause. Ori asked if he could help, and so contributed some jasmine flower. Bilbo felt like a fairy. He had considerably less hair, so the over-abundance of flowers looked plain ridiculous. But it made everyone smile and laugh, so what was the harm?

They were leaving for the day, and mounting the horses, getting everything packed. It was an unspoken agreement that everyone would wear their flowers. Even Thorin, who, at the head of the group, was a majestic and amazing king with a flower crown.

Bilbo was so happy that it caused a blush to form on his cheeks.

He smiled, and, he noted happily, so did everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, I applaud you. If you liked it, there are various ways that you could let me know, and any of those would be amazing and I would love you forever.


End file.
